World Naked Bike Ride
World Naked Bike Ride (WNBR) is an international event in which participants plan, meet and ride together en masse on human-powered transport (the vast majority on bicycles, and fewer on skateboards, roller blades, rollerskates) to "protest oil dependency and celebrate the power and individuality of our bodies".http://www.worldnakedbikeride.org/index.html WNBR is a clothing-optional bike ride. World Naked Bike Ride (WNBR) ist ein internationales Ereignis, in dem die Teilnehmer treffen sich zu planen und fahren gemeinsam''en masse''auf human-powered Verkehr (die überwiegende Mehrheit auf Fahrrad s, und weniger auf Skateboards, Rollerblades, Rollschuhen) auf "Protest Abhängigkeit von Erdöl und feiern die Kraft und die Individualität unseres Körpers". http://www.worldnakedbikeride.org/index . html WNBR ist ein FKK-Radtour. The dress code motto is "Bare As You Dare" Artists for Peace/Artists Against War, a non-profit group in Vancouver popularized the motto "Bare as you Dare" and "Naked Bicycle people power" during their Naked Bike Rides in 2003 that led up to and became early models for WNBR.. Die Kleiderordnung Motto lautet: "Bare As You Dare" Künstler für den Frieden / Künstler gegen den Krieg, eine Non-Profit-Gruppe in Vancouver popularisierte dem Motto "Bare wie Sie es wagen" und "Naked Fahrrad Menschen Macht "während ihrer Naked Bike Rides im Jahr 2003, dass bis zu geführt und wurde früh Modelle für WNBR. . Full and partial (especially Topfree equality|topfree) nudity is encouraged, but not mandatory, on all rides. Vollständige und partielle (insbesondere topfree Gleichstellung | topfree) Nacktheit wird empfohlen, aber nicht zwingend notwendig, auf allen Fahrten. Requiring partial cover-up is strictly forbidden and is a distinguishing feature of WNBR versus other cycling events. Die Forderung teilweise-up ist strengstens untersagt und Deckel ist ein Kennzeichen der WNBR im Vergleich zu anderen Radsport-Events. Creative expression is also encouraged to create a fun and immersive atmosphere during the ride, to capture the attention and imagination of passers-by and the media, and to make the experience more personalized and fulfilling for the riders. Kreativer Ausdruck wird auch aufgefordert, eine unterhaltsame und eindringliche Atmosphäre während der Fahrt zu schaffen, um die Aufmerksamkeit und die Phantasie der Passanten einzufangen und in den Medien und um die Erfahrung persönlicher und Erfüllung für die Fahrer. Body art (such as body painting) are common forms of creative expression, as well as costumes, art bikes, portable sound reinforcement systems (such as public address systems/bullhorns, and boomboxes), musical instruments as well as other types of noisemakers. Body Art (wie zB Bodypainting) sind häufige Formen des kreativen Ausdrucks, sowie Kostüme, Kunst Fahrrad s, tragbare Beschallungsanlage s (z. B. Beschallungsanlagen / bullhorns und Ghettoblaster), Musikinstrumente sowie andere Arten von Krachmacher. Pre-ride parties for WNBR have become events unto themselves featuring musical bands, DJs, bodypainting, temporary structures/installation art, political tabling, and catering. Pre-Ride-Parteien für WNBR geworden Ereignisse zu sich selbst mit Musikgruppen, DJs, Bodypainting, temporäre Strukturen / Installation, politische Einreichung und Catering. In addition to simply being able to ride clothes-free on community streets, some rides have established precedent by having body-painting parties, often involving numbers of naked riders and artists, in high-visibility municipal parks. Neben einfach in der Lage, Kleider-freie Gemeinde auf Straßen fahren, haben einige Fahrten Präzedenzfall mit Bodypainting Parteien gegründet, die oft mit Zahlen von nackten Reiter und Künstlern, in hoher Sichtbarkeit Stadtparks. This distinctive form of Critical Mass and Critical Ass is often described or categorized as a form of political protest, street theatre, party-on-wheels, streaking, public nudity and clothing-optional recreation and thus attracts a wide-range of participants. Dieses unverwechselbare Form von Critical Mass und Kritische Ass ist oft beschrieben oder kategorisiert als eine Form des politischen Protests, Straßentheater, Partei-auf-Rädern, Schlieren, öffentliche Nacktheit und FKK-Erholung und damit lockt eine breite Palette von Teilnehmern. History The first Naked Bike Ride was celebrated in Zaragoza, Spain, in 2001. Geschichte Die erste Naked Bike Ride gefeiert wurde in Zaragoza, Spanien, im Jahr 2001. Cronicle and pics of the 2001 Naked Bike Ride at the official Spanish site of the ride. In 2003, Conrad Schmidt created the World Naked Bike Ride concept after organizing the Naked Bike Rides of the group Artists for Peace/Artists Against War (AFP/AAW)http://www.artistsagainstwar.org web page which took place in the early part of the same year, as well as other high-profile political/media events leading to the creation of The Work Less Party of British Columbia. Cronicle und Bilder aus dem Jahr 2001 Naked Bike Ride auf der offiziellen Website der spanischen reiten. Im Jahr 2003 erstellte Conrad Schmidt der Welt Naked Bike Ride-Konzept nach der Organisation des Naked Bike Rides der Gruppe Artists for Peace / Artists Against War (AFP / AAW) http://www.artistsagainstwar.org Webseite stattfand in Anfang des gleichen Jahres, sowie andere hochrangige politische und Medien-Events, die zur Schaffung des Arbeiten Weniger Party of British Columbia. WNBR rapidly started to come to life through collaborations with many different activist groups and individuals around the world. WNBR schnell begonnen, das Leben durch Kooperationen kommen mit vielen verschiedenen aktivistischen Gruppen und Einzelpersonen auf der ganzen Welt. The first WNBR event took place in June of 2004 and was a collaboration between the WNBR group which rode on June 12 and Manifestación Ciclonudista in Spain which rode on June 19, establishing a precedent as a solstitial Saturday observance. Die erste WNBR Veranstaltung fand im Juni 2004 und war eine Kooperation zwischen dem WNBR Gruppe, die am 12. Juni und Manifestacion Ciclonudista in Spanien, die am 19. Juni ritt ritt, einen Präzedenzfall als solstitial Samstag Einhaltung . Since that time rides have also taken place in February and March (mainly in the Southern Hemisphere). Seit dieser Zeit fährt auch im Februar und März stattgefunden (hauptsächlich in der südlichen Hemisphäre). A smaller number of rides have taken place at other times of the year, often at special events, such as Burning Man. Eine geringere Zahl von Fahrten stattgefunden haben zu anderen Zeiten des Jahres aufgenommen, oft an besondere Ereignisse, wie Burning Man. Prior to the first World Naked Bike Ride event in June of 2004, there were two independent organizations organizing very similar political events with virtually identical messages of protesting oil dependency. Vor der ersten World Naked Bike Ride Veranstaltung im Juni 2004 gab es zwei unabhängige Organisationen Organisation sehr ähnliche politische Ereignisse mit nahezu identischen Nachrichten zu protestieren Erdölabhängigkeit. These organizations were AFP/AAW and Manifestación Ciclonudista. Diese Organisationen waren AFP / AAW und Manifestacion Ciclonudista. Despite having similar political messages neither of these groups knew of the existence of the other until until collaboration began many months before the first WNBR event. Trotz ähnlicher politischer Botschaften keine dieser Gruppen wussten von der Existenz des anderen bis bis Zusammenarbeit begann viele Monate vor dem ersten WNBR Veranstaltung. The first year of WNBR in 2004 saw events in 28 cities, in 10 countries, on four continents.http://www.worldnakedbikeride.org/index.html Issues Sharing the road Some are opposed to large Critical Mass-type events in general because they claim the events interfere with automobile traffic. Das erste Jahr der WNBR im Jahr 2004 sah Veranstaltungen in 28 Städten in 10 Ländern auf vier Kontinenten. http://www.worldnakedbikeride.org/index.html Probleme = Sharing der Straße Einige sind zu groß Critical Mass-Typ Ereignisse im allgemeinen Gegensatz weil sie behaupten, die Ereignisse stören Autoverkehr. WNBR participants, like those in Critical Mass counter "We are not STOPPING traffic, we ARE traffic!" WNBR Teilnehmer, wie sie in Critical Mass Zähler "Wir sind nicht zu stoppen Verkehr sind wir Verkehr!" Critical Mass and other biketivist groups promote awareness of cyclists, they feel, out of necessity — many cyclists are seriously injured and killed by careless drivers. Critical Mass und andere biketivist Gruppen das Bewusstsein für Radfahrer, fühlen sie sich, aus der Not heraus - viele Radfahrer schwer verletzt und getötet von rücksichtslosen Fahrern. That includes commuters, students, children, police officers on bicycles — all cyclists are at risk. Dazu gehören Pendler, Studenten, Kinder, Polizisten auf Fahrrädern - alle Radfahrer sind in Gefahr. Participants advocate living streets and bicycle-friendly communities. Die Teilnehmer befürworten lebenden Straßen und fahrradfreundliche Kommunen. Health, efficiency and sustainability Participants believe that many communities were not designed to take advantage of the world's most efficient means of personal transport, the bicycle. Gesundheit, Effizienz und Nachhaltigkeit Die Teilnehmer glauben, dass viele Gemeinden nicht speziell auf die Vorteile der weltweit effizienteste Mittel von privaten Verkehrsmitteln, dem Fahrrad zu nehmen. Instead, they believe, society has subordinated common sense and community values to the requirements of large, expensive, dangerous, loud, and polluting vehicles. Stattdessen glauben sie, die Gesellschaft hat der gesunde Menschenverstand und gemeinsame Werte zu den Anforderungen großer, teuer, gefährlich, laut und umweltfreundlicherer Fahrzeuge unterstellt. Oil has become a treasured commodity despite its inherent evils, the costs of war, climate change, and innocent lives. Öl hat sich zu einem begehrten Rohstoff trotz seiner inhärenten Übel, die Kosten des Krieges, Klimawandel, und unschuldige Leben. Like Critical Mass, WNBR aims to promote bicycle transportation, renewable energy, recreation, walkable communities, and environmentally-responsible, sustainable solutions to living in the twenty first century. Wie Critical Mass WNBR zu Fahrradtransport gefördert werden soll, erneuerbare Energien, Erholung, begehbare Gemeinden und umweltgerecht, nachhaltigen, um Lösungen im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert leben . Participants celebrate the many benefits of a car-free lifestyle: free of emissions, free parking, and an overall free feeling. Die Teilnehmer feiern die vielen Vorteile einer autofreien Lebensstil: frei von Emissionen, kostenlose Parkplätze, und eine allgemeine freie Gefühl. WNBR approach Some cycling activists criticize the event for trivializing the issues of oil dependency, cyclists' access to roads, and car culture. WNBR Ansatz Einige Aktivisten kritisieren Radfahren das Ereignis für Verharmlosung der Probleme der Abhängigkeit vom Erdöl, Radfahrer Zugang zu Straßen, und Autos Kultur. Organizers argue that having fun and doing public outreach are not mutually exclusive goals. Veranstalter argumentieren, dass Spaß und tut Öffentlichkeitsarbeit sich nicht gegenseitig ausschließen Ziele. Creative advocacy stimulates people to contemplate the issues. Creative Anwaltschaft regt die Menschen, die Probleme zu betrachten. They argue that by immersing themselves in lanes intended for cars and not for bicycles, by tossing their clothes and rejecting body shame, they are protesting a way of life which needs to abandoned. Sie argumentieren, dass durch das Eintauchen in Fahrspuren für Autos vorgesehen und nicht für Fahrräder, durch das Werfen ihre Kleider und Ablehnung Körper schade, sie protestieren gegen eine Lebensweise, die zu verlassen braucht. They believe that getting people to laugh and smile is a great way to connect and share ideas in a non-threatening way. Sie glauben, dass Menschen dazu zu bringen zum Lachen und Lächeln ist ein guter Weg, um in Verbindung zu treten und Ideen in einer nicht bedrohlichen Weise. Body positive values, body image and offense The ride has been criticized by some because WNBR often involves participants who are naked or topfree. Body positive Werte, Körperbild und Vergehen Die Fahrt wurde von einigen kritisiert, weil WNBR oft mit Teilnehmern, die nackt oder topfree sind. Some people who are offended by nudity or topfreedom believe that it should take place in designated areas and/or times only. Einige Menschen, die durch Nacktheit oder topfreedom beleidigt sind der Meinung, dass es sollte in bestimmten Bereichen zu ergreifen und / oder mal nur. People who feel WNBR participants are going out of their way to get attention by using their uncovered bodies may argue that they are being exhibitionists or expressing sexually-deviant intent. Wer WNBR Teilnehmer fühlen gehen aus dem Weg, die Aufmerksamkeit, indem sie ihre ungedeckten Stellen können argumentieren, dass sie werden Exhibitionisten oder Ausdruck sexuell abweichendes Absicht zu erhalten. Others say that participants should not be naked unless they conform to their own ideals of physical attraction. Andere sagen, dass die Teilnehmer sollten nicht nackt sein, wenn sie ihre eigenen Ideale von körperlicher Anziehung entsprechen. Some condemn some riders for not being what they consider sexually-attractive. Einige verurteilen einige Fahrer für die nicht, was sie sexuell attraktiv ansehen. Others do not feel comfortable participating because they are ashamed of their body, because someone may photograph them, or because of moral objections to appearing nude in public. Andere nicht wohl fühlen, weil sie die Teilnahme schämen sich ihres Körpers, weil jemand sie fotografieren kann, oder weil der moralischen Einwände gegen erscheinen nackt in der Öffentlichkeit. Participants claim that non-sexualized, colorful and creative nakedness in uptight societies is a refreshing way to remind people of some of the fundamental freedoms of life that people have collectively handed over, without really thinking of the consequences. Die Teilnehmer behaupten, dass nicht-sexualisierten, bunt und kreativ Nacktheit in verklemmten Gesellschaften eine erfrischende Art und Weise, Menschen von einigen der Grundfreiheiten des Lebens, dass die Menschen kollektiv zu übergeben, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, über die Folgen erinnern wird. They claim that the WNBR is about body-positive values: living a healthy life in tune with, not against, the environment; respecting the natural beauty and diversity of human bodies; establishing and projecting a positive self image; and rejecting shame. Sie behaupten, dass die WNBR über Körper-positive Werte ist: ein gesundes Leben im Einklang mit und nicht gegen die Umwelt; Wahrung der natürlichen Schönheit und Vielfalt des menschlichen Körpern, die Einrichtung und der Projektion eines positiven Selbstbildes und die Ablehnung Scham. Organizers feel that WNBR is not just a ride against oil dependency; it is a ride for self-empowerment. Die Organisatoren glauben, dass WNBR nicht nur eine Fahrt gegen die Abhängigkeit vom Öl, es ist eine Fahrt für Selbstermächtigung. Legality of public nudity Some events have been accompanied by police. Rechtmäßigkeit der öffentlichen Nacktheit Einige Veranstaltungen wurden von der Polizei begleitet worden. In some cases police have been on hand to monitor the event; in other cases police have attempted to stop the ride; in other instances police have intimidated riders into putting on some level of clothing. In einigen Fällen haben Polizei vorhanden gewesen, um das Ereignis zu überwachen, in anderen Fällen Polizei versucht haben, um die Fahrt zu stoppen, in anderen Fällen Polizei eingeschüchtert Reiter in Putting auf einer bestimmten Ebene der Kleidung. Arrests and charges Arrests during WNBR events are rare. Festnahmen und Verhaftungen während Gebühren WNBR Ereignisse sind selten. There have been arrests in Auckland (13 February 2005), North Conway (11 June 2005), and Chicago (11 June 2005). Es gab Verhaftungen in Auckland wurde (13. Februar 2005), North Conway (11. Juni 2005) und Chicago (11. Juni 2005 ). Two male riders were arrested during WNBR North Conway 2005 and were charged with "indecent exposure and lewdness". Zwei männliche Fahrer waren während WNBR North Conway 2005 verhaftet und mit "unsittlicher Entblößung und Unzucht" angeklagt. The two riders agreed to having the charges reduced to "disorderly conduct" and pay a $300 fine, a major portion of which was paid for by the WNBR Legal Defense Fund.More information about the case can be found at WNBR North Conway website Six male riders were charged with "public indecency" during the 2005 WNBR Chicago ride and later prosecuted with sentences ranging from fines and non-expungable conviction to three months court supervision.Information obtained directly from Joseph Lawrence, on of those charged in the WNBR Chicago 2005 ride. WNBR's successful cultural and legal precedent The reason the majority of WNBR events have encountered few problems is fairly simple. Die beiden Fahrer vereinbart, dass die Gebühren gesenkt, die auf "ungebührlichen Verhaltens" und zahlen mehr als $ 300 fein, ein Großteil davon für die WNBR Legal Defense Fund gezahlt wurde Weitere Informationen zu dem Fall finden Sie unter gefunden werden.: / / www.worldnakedbikeride.org/nh/ WNBR North Conway Website Sechs männliche Fahrer waren mit "öffentlichen Unsittlichkeit" während der 2005 WNBR Chicago Fahrt aufgeladen und später verfolgt mit Sätzen von Geldstrafen und Nicht-expungable Überzeugung zu drei Monat Gericht Aufsicht. Informationen erhalten Sie direkt von Joseph Lawrence, auf der in den WNBR Chicago 2005 Fahrt geladen. WNBR erfolgreichen kulturellen und rechtlichen Präzedenzfall Der Grund die Mehrheit der WNBR Ereignisse haben nur wenige Probleme, ist ziemlich einfach. (1) The laws on nudity, for the most part are incredibly vague and difficult to enforce. (1) Die Gesetze über die Nacktheit, zum größten Teil sind unglaublich vage und schwer durchzusetzen. As WNBR is clothing-optional, organizers urge those who are uncomfortable going completely naked or are afraid of any legal scuffles simply not to go completely naked. Als WNBR ist FKK-, Drang Organisatoren diejenigen unangenehm gehen völlig nackt sind oder Angst vor rechtlichen Raufereien einfach nicht zu gehen völlig nackt. Participants have used body paint, liquid latex, a strategically placed sock, underwear, and duct tape to cover "illegally exposed" body parts. Die Teilnehmer haben Körperbemalung, Flüssig-Latex, einem strategisch platzierten Socken, Unterwäsche, und Klebeband verwendet werden, um "illegal ausgesetzt" Körperteile zu decken. For example, flesh-colored bodysuits with exaggerated body parts were used in Seattle in 1999 by Fremont Arts Council members to spoof the Solstice Cyclists in the Summer Solstice Parade in Seattle. So wurden zum Beispiel hautfarbene Bodys mit übertriebener Körperteile in Seattle im Jahr 1999 von Fremont Arts Council Mitglieder verwendet, um die Sonnenwende Radfahrer in der Parodie Summer Solstice Parade in Seattle . Creativity and imagination are strongly encouraged whether the partipants goes fully bare or not. Kreativität und Phantasie sind dringend aufgefordert, ob die partipants vollständig kahl oder nicht geht. (2) Some cities have restrictions on nudity in public areas, and some cultures have harsh restrictions on nudity in public (such as Saudi Arabia). (2) Einige Städte haben Beschränkungen Nacktheit im öffentlichen Raum, und einige Kulturen haben harte Beschränkungen Nacktheit in der Öffentlichkeit (z. B. Saudi-Arabien). However, in most progressive societies, laws are written to discourage activities which are intended to shock or offend. Doch in den meisten fortschrittlichen Gesellschaften sind Gesetze geschrieben, um Aktivitäten, die dazu bestimmt zu schockieren oder verletzen, sind zu verhindern. Many laws on nudity hinge on something called "indecent exposure". Viele Gesetze auf Nacktheit auf so genannte "unsittlicher Entblößung" Scharnier. Most participants believe that there is nothing indecent about a naked body and counter that the only thing that is indecent are the laws on indecent exposure. Die meisten Teilnehmer glauben, dass es nichts Unanständiges ein nackter Körper und Zähler, das einzige, was unanständig ist der Gesetze über die Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses sind. Many contend that the shame is on those who demand coverups, not on those who can go without. Viele behaupten, dass die Schande über diejenigen, die Coverups Nachfrage, nicht auf diejenigen, die ohne gehen kann. Simon Oosterman, organizer of the Auckland 2005 WNBR, and the first ever to be arrested during a WNBR event, is credited with going further and refocusing the issue on oil-dependency. Simon Oosterman, Organisator der Auckland 2005 WNBR, und der erste jemals während einer Veranstaltung WNBR verhaftet werden, ist mit weiter zu gehen und die Neuausrichtung der Ausgabe von Öl-Abhängigkeit gutgeschrieben. He urged "Stop the indecent exposure to vehicle emissions!"Simon Oosterman printed this on a protest banner as documented on Enzyme's WNBR web site Oosterman later defended a charge of indecent exposure in the Auckland District Court in 2006 and after hearing evidence the Judge dismissed the charge. Er forderte "Stoppt die Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses zu Fahrzeugemissionen!" Simon Oosterman gedruckt dies auf einem Protest-Banner, wie auf Enzyms WNBR Web dokumentiert Website Oosterman später verteidigte eine Gebühr von unsittlicher Entblößung im Auckland District Court im Jahr 2006 und nach Anhörung Beweise dem Richter wies die Anklage. "I have had many fun encounters with police officers, one of the most interesting was when this grumpy police officer came up to me and told me that he thought that what I was wearing was indecent. I looked him straight in the eye and told him that I thought his opinion was indecent. I was right —and no— I was not arrested." "Ich habe viele Begegnungen mit Spaß Polizisten, einer hatte den interessantesten war, als dieses mürrische Polizist zu mir kam und sagte mir, dass er dachte, dass das, was ich trug war unanständig. Ich sah ihn direkt in die Augen und sagte ihm, Ich dachte, dass seiner Meinung nach war unanständig. Ich war mit der rechten Maustaste und nein, ich wurde nicht verhaftet. " - Conrad Schmidt, Vancouver, BC Organizers believe that there are many indecent laws that citizens of the world have to stand up to, such as those that are infringing on personal freedoms. - Conrad Schmidt, Vancouver, BC Veranstalter glauben, dass es viele Gesetze, die unanständige Bürger der Welt die Stirn zu, wie diejenigen, die auf die persönlichen Freiheiten verletzt werden können. (3) Police do not want to be seen confronting a large group of peaceful naked people. (3) Die Polizei möchten nicht gesehen, sich einer großen Gruppe von nackten Menschen friedlich sein. It is too embarrassing. Es ist zu peinlich. Attempted police/city crackdowns on popular nude events have met with popular backlash. Versuchte Polizei / Stadt Razzien auf populären nackt Veranstaltungen mit populären Spiel erfüllt. As an example, the City of Seattle threatened to withdraw a permit to the Fremont Arts Council in 2001 for the Summer Solstice Parade due to an increasing amount of naked cyclists. Als ein Beispiel, drohte der Stadt Seattle eine Genehmigung der Fremont Arts Council zurückziehen in 2001 für die Summer Solstice Parade durch eine zunehmende Menge von nackten Radfahrer. The controversy made the cyclists even more popular, especially after they agreed to participate within the spirit of the event with costumes, bodypaint, and bike decorations. Der Streit machte die Radfahrer noch beliebter, vor allem, nachdem sie in den Geist der Veranstaltung mit Kostümen, BodyPaint und Fahrrad Dekorationen teilnehmen vereinbart. (4) Participants who encounter police or any other aggression are urged not reciprocate the aggression, to keep it light, and to use humor as a weapon. (4) Teilnehmer, die Begegnung Polizei oder anderer Aggression drängte nicht erwidern die Aggression sind, um es Licht zu halten und Humor als Waffe einsetzen. It is tough getting angry at a colorful naked person on a bicycle. Es ist hart am Anfang an eine bunte nackte Person auf einem Fahrrad wütend. Anger and aggression only returns anger and aggression. Wut und Aggression gibt nur Ärger und Aggression. Riders are encouraged to ride loud and be proud. Riders sind aufgefordert, laut zu reiten und stolz sein. Organizers only allow rides to be organized in public areas for maximum outreach, not in established or ghettoized areas such as nudist/naturist clubs. Veranstalter erlauben nur Fahrten in den öffentlichen Bereichen für maximale Reichweite zu organisieren, nicht in den etablierten oder ghettoisiert Bereichen wie FKK / FKK-Clubs. Events promoted at the grassroots level, often using internet resources such as discussion groups, web sites, blogs, online journals and also by placing advertisements in local, non-mainstream newspapers and progressive journals. Veranstaltungen im gefördert Breitensport Ebene, oft mit Internet-Ressourcen wie Diskussionsgruppen, Websites, Blogs, Online-Zeitschriften und auch durch Anzeigen in lokalen, nicht-Mainstream-Zeitungen und Zeitschriften progressiv. Making Waves: Backlash vs Blowback Some believe that public nudity may threaten clothing-optional freedoms such as at-home nudity, naturist/nudist clubs or resorts, clothes free beaches, or may result in legislation further restricting other activities involving nudity or partial nudity. Making Waves: Backlash vs Blowback Einige glauben, dass öffentliche Nacktheit kann FKK-Freiheiten wie an bedrohen -home Nacktheit, FKK Clubs oder Resorts, Kleidung freie Strände, oder sie können in Rechtsvorschriften weitere Einschränkung anderer Tätigkeiten, bei denen Nacktheit oder teilweise Nacktheit führen. However, there has been no documented backlash due to any WNBR event. Allerdings gibt es keine dokumentierten Gegenreaktion auf Grund einer WNBR Ereignis gewesen. Some riders feel secure and empowered in their belief that they are part of a popular blowback effect after living in a restrictive society and feeling that their concerns have not been taken seriously. Einige Fahrer sicher fühlen und ermächtigt in ihrem Glauben, dass sie Teil eines populären Rückstoß-Effekt nach dem Leben in einer restriktiven Gesellschaft und das Gefühl, dass ihre Anliegen nicht ernst genommen worden sind. This year, William and Edward Stevens participated in the WNBR as part of their Tall Bike Tour Britain ride around Britain on tall bikes. In diesem Jahr beteiligte sich William und Edward Stevens in der WNBR als Teil ihrer Tall Bike Tour Großbritannien Fahrt in Großbritannien auf hohen Rädern. Though the pair were in the Scottish borders at the time they sent a pack of postcards down to the London event illustrating their participation. Obwohl das Paar in der schottischen Grenze, an dem sie gesendet ein Päckchen Postkarten bis zu den Londoner Veranstaltung Veranschaulichung ihrer Beteiligung. Further reading *Sustainability and Cities: Overcoming Automobile Dependence (Paperback) by Peter Newman, Jeffrey Kenworthy (Island Press, February 1999) ISBN 1-55963-660-2 *[http://www.bodyfreedom.org/guide/essays/offense.html The Offense of Public Nudity] by Mark Storey Films :See also WNBR Wiki Film and video page. Weiterführende Literatur * Nachhaltigkeit und Städte: Die Überwindung der Abhängigkeit Automobile (Taschenbuch) von Peter Newman, Jeffrey Kenworthy (Insel Verlag, Februar 1999) ISBN 1-55963-660-2 * guide / Essays / offense.html''Der Straftatbestand der öffentlichen Nacktheit'' von Mark Storey Filme:Siehe auch WNBR Wiki Film-und Video-Seite. *''Indecent Exposure to Cars: The story of the World Naked Bike Ride'' (external link), produced by Conrad Schmidt See also *Action on climate change and Soft energy path *Critical Mass *Culture jamming and Direct action and Flash mob and Smart mob *Reclaim the Streets *Utility cycling External links Official links *World Naked Bike Ride official site – general information and other resources *World Naked Bike Ride wiki site – lists upcoming and past events, provides information for joining existing and creating new rides Videos and pictures *30 minute documentary by Johnny Zapatos (High Altitude Films) of the first World Naked Bike Ride to take place on the streets of London (4 parts) *Pictures of the World Naked Bike Ride on Flickr *You Never Bike Alone - Feature documentary includes section on WNBR history *Miami Beach Police say nude cycling is not allowed *2006 WNBR Seattle Photos *2004 WNBR Seattle Photos Footnotes *''Indecent Exposure auf Autos: Die Geschichte des World Naked Bike Ride''(externer Link), von Conrad Schmidt erzeugt Siehe auch * Maßnahmen gegen den Klimawandel und Soft Energie Pfad * Critical Mass * Culture Jamming und Direkte Aktion und Flash Mob und Smart Mob * Reclaim the Streets * Utility Radfahren Weblinks * Offizielle Links World Naked Bike Ride die offizielle Website - allgemeine Informationen und andere Ressourcen * World Naked Bike Ride Wiki-Website - Listen kommende und vergangene Veranstaltungen, liefert Informationen für die Teilnahme bestehender und Schaffung neuer Fahrgeschäfte Videos und Bilder * 30 Minuten Dokumentarfilm von Johnny Zapatos (High Altitude Films) des ersten World Naked Bike Ride Platz auf den Straßen nehmen London (4 Teile) * Pictures of the World Naked Bike Ride auf Flickr * www.youneverbikealone.com You Never Alone Bike - Dokumentarfilm enthält Kapitel über WNBR Geschichte * Miami Beach Police sagen nackt Radfahren ist nicht * 2006 WNBR Seattle Fotos * 2004 WNBR Seattle Fotos Fußnoten erlaubt Wikipediabased Category:Bicycle events